


Now You've done it

by SecretlyGeneralPerson



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe slight transphobia, Monsters, Omg a double update, Touch-Starved, Trans Roman, What Have I Done, he gets outed, shoot me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyGeneralPerson/pseuds/SecretlyGeneralPerson
Summary: Roman has an issue in the imagination that he needs Logan's help with. But then it escalates. And escaltes. Then everything around them falls to the ground and they have to pick themselves back up piece by piece. But what if they can't.(I suck at summaries.)





	1. I am in need of some assistance

Roman had a problem. There was a monster in his kingdom that was terrorizing the characters there. It was revealing secrets that it had no right to share and then 'feeding' on the humiliation and anxiety it caused. He needed help and went to Logan for this thinking that even if he was effected that at least someone could defeat the beast. He was at Logan's door and knocked on it.  
Logan answered it, "Hello Roman. How can I help you?" 

Roman smiled, "I have a great beast that I must defeat and I need your help with it." 

Logan straightened a bit and fixed his tie, " Why do you need my help with your 'beast'? "

"Because it is in my kingdom and it isn't under my control. It is spreading fear and humiliation through out my kingdom and I figured that you f you have any secrets then you wouldn't be too effected by it being let out." Roman was still smiling and didn't notice Logan tense a bit.  
He thought it over and said, "I will help you but I will not change my attire for this quest." Roman was fine with this and nodded. "Ok then. What will I need for this quest?"

" Oh um a sword or weapon of some kind that isn't a book or knowledge but a real weapon, " Logan pursed his lips at that, "And you may need some kind of protective gear for this monster."

Logan still had his lips pursed but nodded and Roman grabbed his hand in excitement and dragged him to his room. He closed the door behind them and went to his closet. He pulled out some armour that Logan could choose from and waited as he looked all of it over. "What do you usually wear for these types of things?" 

" I usually wear the white set and I thought of Virgil ever wanted to come he could wear the black set and I thought you would look good in the beige set but grey might be better for you if you want it. " Logan picked up the grey set and put it on. He looked at Roman when he had it on finally.  
Roman was staring at him and went to grab his phone, he took a quick picture of Logan before the other man could object. Logan's raised his eyebrows in surprise and a bit of question,'What? You know what they say 'take a picture, it lasts longer ' so I did. Sue me. " Logan blushed and Roman just laughed and resisted taking another picture of him. Logan fixed his glasses and looked down while Roman put his phone down and put his armour on too.  
When he too was finished he wrote two notes, "What are you writing?" Logan asked curiously .

"One so Patton and Virgil know where we are and another just in case we don't...." He swallowed thickly, " You know. Come back and they need to help us or....mourn us. But I'm sure that won't happen. " he was a bit nervous to be honest though. He had never brought anyone else in these quests because he didn't want to risk their lives but he had no choice this time and hated himself because of it. Logan was a bit nervous too but he didn't say anything about that instead he said.

"I'm also sure that it won't happen either but better to be safe rather than sorry."

"Speaking of that! You need a weapon of some kind!" He finished his note and went to a rack that is in his room with different types of swords hanging on it. He picked one up and put it on his bed while he also grabbed another and handed it to Logan. It is a sword that is over two feet long including the hilt which is gold with an admiral blue and gold handle and admiral blue details, and of course Roman had his samurai sword.

"Are you sure you want to go? You don't have to if you don't want to." Roman looked him in the eye. 

"No I want to go. Plus this gives me a chance to see your kingdom." He put on a smile to try and soothe Roman a bit. Roman relaxed and walked to the door leading to the part of the mindscape that they have him so he could safely work through all his ideas. He opened it and waited for Logan to step through and went in after him when he did. They appeared in a beautiful, empty field of flowers in the forest. They started their quest to the monsters cave which Roman knew the whereabouts of because he asked the victims of the horrible beast. They had been more than happy to give up that information to their brave Prince. He boasted of this as they walked to the beast's lair and Logan just rolled his eyes a bit but smiled at Roman's excitement. When they made it to the cave they stopped and turned to each other, their last chance just in case they wanted out of this. Roman puffed his chest a bit to try and push down his anxiety and Logan grabbed his hand gently.

"It's ok to be scared." He rubbed the back of Roman's hand with his thumb and felt as he relaxed a bit.  
Roman pulled his hand away and slipped his mask of bravery on at the same time, 

"I am not scared. I am Prince Roman. I do not get scared."

" Mhmm I'm sure you don't. Well let's go Prince Roman." He turned towards the cave and waited for Roman to go first this time. Roman walked ahead of him, with his sword on his shoulder, into the darkness. Logan followed him, as he stepped in he felt a sense of foreboding and then he saw Roman again. Roman was tied up, gagged, and unconscious. He tried to run to him before he was knocked unconscious as well. They were in that cave for a few days and Patton and Virgil were getting worried.


	2. We tried to help

Patton is pacing in his room becoming more anxious by the minute, Virgil was just watching him and staying there so he wouldn't be overly concerned and freak out since Patton was freaking out enough for both of them. They were both worried and had gone into Roman's room to look for him and found the second note already, that was yesterday and they were still freaking out and trying to reason that maybe nothing was actually wrong. But they both knew that they needed to go looking for them soon, but they were so scared. Roman had described the monster and mother of them wanted their secrets out in the open but they didn't want to leave Logan and Roman there. They couldn't. Virgil reached out and grabbed Patton's hand when he was close enough and pulled him into a tight hug. Patton was stuff for a moment but quickly relaxed into Virgil's arms and wrapped his arms around him too.

"I know we are both afraid but we have to go get them. I'm sorry but we have to." Virgil whispered into his ear and continued holding him and burying his face in Patton's neck.

"I know," he sighs and rubs Virgil's back gently , " let's go do it then. We can save them and g me home in time for dinner and hopefully never run into that monster. "

"Exactly. Let's go." He pulled away from Patton reluctantly and grabbed his hand to gently pull him into Roman's room. They saw the sets of armour that were still out and the swords. They put them on and looked at each other.  
Virgil smirked at Patton, "You look good in that."  
He blushed, "You look good in yours too. The black suits you." He picked up a sword he liked as well and tested the weight of it, Roman demanded they all take classes just in case they ever needed to do something like this.

"Yeah I guess it does." He moves next to Patton and grabs his sword that he practices with sometimes. 

 

Virgil was the first to look at the door. He sucked in a breath and tended and looked at Patton, "Patton? Just in case the monster says anything I want you to know that I...I love you," Patton looks at him with so much fear in his face, " I love you Patton and I'm sorry for whatever he says ok? " 

"Virgil it's ok. I love you too. So much." He puts his hand on Virgil cheek and Virgil realizes what he means.

" Patton can I kiss you? " he blushes, "Just in case."  
Patton doesn't say anything and just kisses him softly and moves his hand to the back of Virgil's neck when he kisses back. They pull back with smiles on their faces, 

"Let's go get them ok?" Virgil asks quietly.

Patton sighs a bit, his nervousness returning, "Yeah let's get them." He takes Virgil's hand and looks at the door again. He reaches forward and opens it. Virgil steps in first, still holding his hand, and sees the field first. When Patton steps through and sees it he gasps and looks around in delight. Virgil let him go and he started running around while Virgil watched just smiling at him as he ran around.  
He suddenly stopped and looked at Virgil, "I'm sorry. I'm wasting time aren't I?" 

"Yes you are." Said a voice coming from the trees and Patton ran to Virgil, or at least tried to because he was stopped by a tentacle slithering towards him and wrapping around his waist. He struggled in it's hold but had to watch helplessly as Virgil ended up in the same predicament. The man walked out from the trees and looked at them with something like hunger in his eyes. He was handsome in a way. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes that seemed to hold all the secrets since that was what he specialized in, sharing secrets. He had a feeling coming off of him like he could kill you easily but wanted to make it slow. He was scary and handsome. He wore regular jeans and grey t shirt but that didn't make him look any less dangerous.

"Yes you two will make fine meals. Morality and Anxiety. This will be fun to say the least." Virgil struggled but resigned to his fate fairly quickly as the man used his tentacles to carry them to his cave and keep them still as he tied the up. He didn't gag them and took out Roman and Logan's gags. He pulled up a chair and looked at the four of them while they looked at each other with concern. 

"Are you-" 

"Shh! I'm trying to concentrate." The monster/ man said. He waited a second and then said, "Ok so who wants to go first?" He smiled at them.

"First at what?" Patton was obviously confused.

"Me spilling all your secrets. And I mean all of them." He said cheerily.  
Everyone tensed up at that and said nothing.


	3. Secrets (Trigger warning time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for outing of a trans man and some what detailed description of self harming. Skip to the end for a summary if you don't want to read it.

The monster/man looked at them expecting one to speak up, "What no takers? That's fine I'll pick one then. How about you?" He looked at Patton. Patton tried to put on a brave face but he was terrified now. 

"Yes you. Well where to begin? Maybe the beginning, " he smiled at his own joke then spoke again, "You are in love with all of them." He let that sink in and Patton was as white as a sheet.

"You can't even deny it. But you hate that you love them because you feel rejected and hurt every time Logan here tells you to stop making dad jokes, or Roman tells you that you are just the heart and should just stick to knowing right and wrong, or even when Virgil doesn't tell them to stop or he doesn't even notice you. And you three have been doing that so long that our poor little heart is the one who is the most afraid of rejection. He thinks that if these small tastes of it hurt like this then total reject might kill him. And he's right. It would kill his little heart and he has already thought about suicide, like all of you have, but he has thought about it because of all of you. "

"No I haven't! I would never blame them if I killed myself, I would NEVER put that kind of blame on them because they don't deserve it." Patton was a bit red in the face after that. All the while Virgil started trying to free himself quietly.

"Maybe not but it would be because of them. And you know it." Patton sink back at that, suddenly tired and not angry. The man sighed, " See know now why did you get angry? Anger is bitter but at least your humiliation was sweet. You tasted like caramel, I wish I could keep you now. " he sighed again at the thought and decided to turn to Logan next.

"You have emotions. Like a lot of them. You understand all of them but you hide them because you think that the others don't want to deal with you when you have emotions." Now it was Logan's turn to be pale as bone.

" I try not to. " Logan said in a small voice and looked down.

"Yes I know but you still do and because of that you think you're a bad Logic because Logic can't have emotions. But that isn't the real reason you hide them. You hate being called a Robot," Logan kept looking down while Roman looked at him realizing that he hurt Logan, "But you think that they don't want to deal with your emotions and that's why they let Roman call you a robot all the time." Everyone, including Virgil who stopped his struggle for a moment, looked at Logan and wanted to comfort him as a few tears dripped down his face and off his chin. Logan leaned back suddenly tired as well.

"But that isn't true considering you love both Virgil and Patton. At the same time." Everyone looked at him again, except Logan who just lied there as a few more tears ran down his face.

"Aww not my favorite but sadness is fun sometimes I guess. So who now? Creativity or Anxiety?" He looked at Roman, " Maybe you. His is pretty bad and I can't wait to feed off of the emotions yours cause. " Virgil struggled harder and the man laughed at his struggles, "Oh yeah I'll save him for last." He looks back at Roman.

"You are not as dumb as you let others believe. You love Logan and don't want to take away from his light as Logic by being able to follow him on most of his tangents. But you also won't tell him you love him because you also love Virgil so you push both of them away. Unable to hurt either of them well too bad now you have." Roman looked down avoiding Virgil's gaze, Virgil was making good progress but it wasn't enough yet.

"Yeah and what if you are as dumb as you pretend to be? Well that would explain why you skip so many meals, because you are a child who can't take care of himself. Or technically herself since you were born a girl" Patton looked at Roman now and Roman kept looking down. Roman leaned back joining Patton and Logan in their almost sleep like state. The man looked at Virgil and Virgil started struggling as hard as he could.

"Aww you want to kill me don't you? You don't want me to talk about your secret, about how you love all of them and like Logan you are touch starved but you won't let them touch you. Or see you." He struggled harder willing to break his bones now to get out and kill this man. The others noticed this and started to want to know what his big secret was.

"See now you're acting suspiciously and they want to know now so I'll tell them." He looked at the rest of them, "He has anxiety attacks, obviously since he is anxiety but can any of you remember the last time he had one in front of you?" He waited and no one answered as Virgil struggled as much as he could.

"He had one last week. And do you know how he has to calm himself down because none of you are there to help him?" He grinned at Virgil and he struggled , little did he know Virgil was now free and was waiting for him to look away and when he did he said, "He cuts himself. He has scars up and down his arms and on his chest from where he cut himself and some were so deep he had to stitch himsel-"

Virgil had gotten free and had the sword to his throat. "Not another word."

" Oh go ahead. Show them that you really are a monster. " Virgil looked to the others them back at him.

"I am not a monster. I am protecting the people I love.." With that he cut off the man's head and it fell to the floor of the cave. His body fell after it bleeding into the cold floor adding to the puddle of blood that the head was starting to make. Virgil moved away and untied Patton, Logan, then Roman and walked away from them as soon as they were free. They stood and they all looked at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They all got captured and the unknown monster is still unknown and starts picking on Patton who is in love with all of them. But Patton is the most afraid of rejection because they don't really thank him for everything he does for them and no one ever tries to tell Logan to knock it off when he is saying that dad jokes are unnecessary. Next is Logan who had feelings and emotions but the others call him a robot so much that he thinks that that is what they want him to be so he punishes himself whenever he accidentally shows any emotions. He loves Patton and Virgil. Roman is smarter than he seems but plays it down because he doesn't want to out shine Logan since he is in love with him, and he would tell him that if he wasn't also in love with Virgil. He also gets outed as trans by the monster/man in a cruel way. Virgil self harms to help control his anxiety so he doesn't have to tell the others about it. Virgil is also in love with all of them
> 
>  
> 
> If I missed something please let me know.


	4. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been gone so long, I didnt have any inspiration but I promise I will try to get it back more often so I can write for anyone who reads this.

Virgil dropped to the ground as he watched the head of the monster roll away. Roman used his limited mobility to scoot toward Virgil and have him use the bare minimum of movement to cut him free and then freed the others. 

They all stood looking down at Virgil who was still in shock. Patton was the forst to say anything," We need to go get help." 

"Good idea I'll go with you." Logan and Patton walked out if the cave, leaving Roman and Virgil alone. 

Roman kneeled next to him but Virgil pushed him away quickly,"Stay away from me." He said almost desperately. 

"Why? You saved us." Roman said softly.

"I killed someone." 

"To protect us."

"It doesn't matter! I still fucking killed someone and on top of that I made one of the men I love feel like he couldn't tell me anything, I made another one think that he needed to hide his feelings because I didn't do anything, and I made the last one think that I would reject him even though I fucking love them so much! I am fucking worthless!" Roman grabbed and hugged him tightly and once his arms were around him Virgil turned into his chest and started sobbing. 

Roman rubbed his head and back soothingly, "You are not worthless. We love you too, I know we do. And I don't feel like I can't tell you anything.... I just didn't want to tell you all this thing." He gestures at himself as best he can with Virgil in his arms. 

He understands that but," I love you know matter what. I wosh there was a bit more to love," he gently pokes his ribs and runs a hand down his spine. Roman is skin and bone and while he hides it with his costume Virgil can feel his bones,"But I understand. I'm not thinking very clearly sadly. I'm sorry." 

Roman wasn't even fazed by what he said since he knows that it is kind of bad how skinny he is, its a good thing he doesnt need to bind anymore since his torso is weak it might not be able to stand the pressure of a binder. He hugs Virgil tighter and keeps moving his hand along the others spine,"I know it's ok. It's a lot to process. Everyone's secrets as well as kidnapping and saving everyone through such a drastic way but it had to be done. And I am not going to ask about your secrets. There is nothing wrong with having secrets but there is a problem with not telling us when you need help. You are not a burden, we love you and want to care for you, and when you hurt yourself you are hurting us because we don't know what to do if you don't tell us. And yes I know I am being a bit of a hypocrite in saying that but honestly that is something that applies to all of us and not just you or me, but All of us. I love you Virgil and even if you don't want to accept that then you better remember it at least and try coming to me."

"I didn't know you could be so serious." Virgil pulled back slightly and smirked, but it didn't reach his eyes he just wanted to lighten the mood a bit. Roman smiled kindly,"Only with the people I love." He kissed him on his forehead.

_________________________________________

 

Patton and Logan couldn't go far for help considering they didn't know where they were exactly or how they would get back. Logan knew this before leaving the cave but followed Patton since he didn't want to leave him alone for too long. They mostly walked just inside the tree line to see if they could see something or someone but so far there was no luck and Patton seemed to look worse and worse with each passing minute until he finally just broke down and kneeled on the ground as a wave of tears consumed him. Logan ran over as soon as he saw and gathered the other man into his arms quickly to hold him close and whisper sweet things to him waiting for him to calm down slowly.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry," Patton started repeating quietly and Logan just held him tightly and whispered back.

"Its not your fault. I promise, love it's not your fault." Logan rocked them gently soothed him quietly. 

"I never noticed. I never noticed that they were hurting- or that you were hurting. I could've helped. I should've helped. Somehow." Patton said softly.

Logan sighed, trying not to sound annoyed but he wasn't happy that Patton was blaming himself," Love how would you have helped? What would you have done? You had things that were going on woth yourself that needed to be resolved first and because you never asked for help we never knew you needed it. We didn't want to burden you with our problems since your were most likely going through your own. You shouldn't worry about others problems if they won't tell you about them," Patton sniffled and tried to think of a response but Logan went on,"And I am sorry that I didn't notice that you were suffering from my actions even though most of the time I found your jokes somewhat amusing and not even slightly annoying. I was just acting and for that I'm sorry." Patton put a hand on his cheek softly.

"I'm sorry you felt like you had to act. To be honest I knew you had emotions and honestly couldn't figure out why you would act like you didn't. You are an amazing Logic and with emotions you are even better because you can use your knowledge of emotions to see where people are coming from and see things differently or change your approach so they can see it differently. You are a great man and I love you." He kissed Logan's cheek gently and wiped away the tears tracks off his face. Logan was shocked but continued to hold him tightly and kissed him on the lips when he recovered.

They slowly shifted to the ground while passionately kissing with Patton beneath Logan. Logan pulled back after a few moments and looked into Patton's eyes,"Are you ok?" He was afraid this was just out of pity or something but at least he got to kiss Patton, even if it is pity.

"I'm fine now. Or at least I've calmed down. But we should probably go check on Virgil and Roman." Logan nodded and got up then helped Patton up. He brushed Patton off quickly and the other just smiled and held his hand after he was done. When they were about to walk back to the cave the other two came out, also holding hands and the four joined up again, ready to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if I made a mistake. This is unbeta and I kid you not when I say I am uploading this right after finishing because I am an idiot.


	5. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in one burst of thought so I apoligize in advance for any errors.

All of them seemed to shoft uncomfortably, waiting for someone else to break the crushing silence.

Logan did. "I personally would like to go home but I didn't see any kind of civilization near here and I don't know the way back."

Patton looked at him incredulously while Roman covered his sadness with a beautifully fake smile,"Yes I understand. It should be easy to get home." He started walking past Logan but Logan grabbed his arm gently.

"We will all talk about what happened but that needs to wait until we can make sure everyone is in a comfortable environment. Ok?" Roman frowned then nodded, he understood but still wished..... he shook his head slightly and grabbed Patton's- who was right next to Logan- hand and pulled him close.

"Come on Patton. Let's find the way home." Patton nodded and followed him. Logan and Virgil followed a little ways behind and just watched them joke and laugh from afar. Virgil was the first to do something this time, he grabbed Logan's hand tightly.

Neither said anything, even when Logan shook his hand off to put his arm around him snuggly, and eventually they all made it home and back to Roman's room. Roman sat on the bed, while Patton took to desk chair next to the portal door, and Logan sat down in the love seat with Virgil in his lap. Neither of them knew how that happened but they found a lot of comfort in each other and weren't about to let go of that. 

Virgil spoke first this time but softly," I don't regret going to try and save Roman and Logan."

Logan rubbed his arm through his hoodie gently and Patton spoke up,"Neither do I. I don't like all that happened but I don't regret trying to help you two."

"Yeah we were probably a bit over our heads." Roman chuckled humorless.

"You might have been but I wasn't." Logan stated, almost annoyed but not really. He just wanted it to be like it was before.

"Oh so you knew he was going to talk about those things?" Roman sarcastically replied. Virgil tensed and Logan wrapped his arms around the other boy loosely.

"No but honestly-" Virgil cut him off.

"Not honestly. Nothing about that was honest with us. He was more honest than I have ever been since meeting all of you so please don't say honestly." Virgil looked down and twidled with his thumbs.

Patton sighed," So what if we said the things he said. Let them out by saying the truth. And nothing but the truth, so no self deprecating language."

"Ok. Well.... I am a trans man. I was 'born' a girl and I hate it. Because I hate that part of myself I tend to hate myself a lot but I cover it up by being dramatic." Roman layed back with a heavy sigh.

"Ok but I have a question, or two. How did you go through your transition? Because honestly I could never tell that you weren't a man. You're very handsome." Virgil and Patton nodded in agreement while Roman just looked at him and blushed.

"I- uh May have put some biology textbooks on your desk at the beginning of my transition so you would possibly get interested in it and we could learn the chemicals in the body. Then after learning about testosterone I had it made in the imagination. When the time came we learned about surgeries and I was able to in a way.... make a doctor to do it." Roman rubbed the back of his neck.

"That was a dangerous thing to do Kiddo but I'm glad it made you happy. And I guess I can go next if that's ok." Patton looked around shyly.

No one really knew what to do at his timidness until Virgil spoke up,"Of course Patton. If you want to we would gladly listen to you." Patton seemed relieved after that and both Roman and Logan started to understand.

"I don't really like it when anyone calls me or something I do stupid because, to me at least, everything feels big. Like little things that could be laughable to all of you are big to me. It hurts when someone calls my jokes stupid because I'm not trying to be stupid I'm just trying to keep the mood light and happy because I hate feeling like I'm not in control of my own emotions." Patton didn't realize it but a small tear had made it down his cheek as he thought about those moments.

Logan seemed confuwed though," Patton you are emotions though. You are the literal embodiment of emotions so it's ok to be out of control every now and then."

Patton just nodded and leaned back, waiting for someone else. Virgil went next,"My turn. I am the embodiment of anxiety. We know this. We also know that I tend to get carried away sometimes because of that. So because of that I have convinced myself that I am a burden to all of you no matter what and I cut myself when those thoughts threaten to eat me alive when I'm alone." They all stared at him in shock," Also he was right. There have been a few times when I have cut too deeply and I don't take off my jacket because I am afraid that you will somehow see my scars through my shirt." 

Logan hugged him tighter and Virgil melted back against him, they already knew so what was the point in hiding it. 

It took Logan a minute but when he looked up his eyes were red,"I guess I'm last. Ok then.... I am not a robot. I am logic but for some reason I have emotions and I hate them. I try to hide them but they get to be too much sometimes. I guess you could say I am touch starved but that was my 'punishment' for having emotions, withdrawing from all of you." 

Everyone was shocked by what they had learned and heard. Eventually Patton moved to Roman's bed and curled up next to him, Virgil moved mext and brought Logan with him so they could all just.... be together after all of that. And with this came to last of the confessions from all of them. Roman was first again after Virgil curled up next to him,"He was right. But also wrong. I love all of you." He wrapped his arms around Virgil while Virgil clung to him.

Patton wrapped his arms around Roman from behind him and whispered,"I love you all too."

"I third that." Virgil said, muffled by Roman's chest. Everyone just smiled and Logan was last again.

"I love you all so much...... but I am freezing off to the side so can we cuddle under the blankets? Please?"

They all chuckled and moved under the blankets and just caught up on some much needed sleep. Not knowing that there would be more in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apoligoze again for any errors but please tell me what I did wrong or if you just liked it.


	6. Why?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me with my double update!
> 
> This is another stream of conciousness so beware.

Logan woke up first, from the cold, and tried to snuggle more to where Virgil should have been. When he got even colder he sat up and shook Roman awake gently.

"Roman... Ro!" Roman shot up quickly and looked fearfully around the room then at Logan.

"Yes my love? What's wrong?" He looked him up and down then at Patton, not yet comprehending the missing emo situation.

"Where did Virgil go?" Logan looked worried, had they done something wrong? Was ot all too much for him? Roman was about to reply when they heard something shatter outside the room, Patton sat up quickly upon hearing it too.

"Who did it?" He groaned out, obviously not a morning person.

"I think Virge did. We should probably check on him." Roman turned to his other side to look at Patton fully. Logan got up first though and walked to the other side of the bed to Patton and kissed his forehead.

"Get some more sleep if you want. I can handle this." Logan smiled at them and walked towards the door, smiling when he heard little giggles behind him before leaving to walk to the kitchen.

 

Virgil was annoyed to say the least. Lest he do ONE nice thing with out it going wrong. He moved carefully through the kitchen to the broom and dust pan and started sweeping the shattered glass into the dust pan. 

Little did he know that Logan was coming up behind him and touched his shoulder gently,"Virge? Are you ok?" Virgil jumped a little.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry if I woke you." Virgil finish sweeping and turned around to look at Logan, only to be mesmerized by his morning look. They had all slept in the under armor that they wore under the armor when they had to wear it and it was skin tight. Virgil could see every little detail about the other man's chest and tried so hard not to let his eyes drift too low. He didn't even hear when Logan started speaking and didn't really notice when he started blushing under the other's wonder filled eyes.

It wasn't until Logan moved and had him backed into the counter that he snapped out of it and looked into his brown eyes, in which you could barely see the brown through the black pupil in it. He didn't get too much warning, other than a hesitant hand on his mid back, before Logan was kissing him breathless against the counter. Virgil kissed back and grabbed fistfuls of the other's bed head to pull him closer. They didn't stop until they heard scraping from the other side of the kitchen window, they looked to find Patton and Roman sitting there smirking. 

"Oh don't stop on our account. We were just eating the delicious breakfast that I bet Virgil made for us." Virgil looked down and blushed but nodded," It's amazing. You're a good cook my chemical romance." 

Logan pulled away, also blushing, and looked at the counter where he saw a third plate, then he looked at the table and they only had two. "Virge? Where is the fourth plate?" Virgil looked down and slowly his eyes moved to the dustpan that didn't just have shards in it. Logan saw this and grabbed the plate then handed it to Virgil,"Go eat and I will make myself something. Ok?"

Virgil took it slowly and nodded then joined the others at the table. When he sat down Patton put a hand gently on his leg, Logan started cooking, and Roman smiled at him.

"So did everyone sleep well?" Patton started. 

"Of course. I was next to all the people I love." Roman smiled at him.

"Yeah I slept well. Roman hogs the covers though." Virgil said before shoveling some eggs into his mouth. Roman gasped dramatically.

"I do not. I was trying to make sure you had some since you are like an ice cube." Roman defended himself.

"Only to you since you are the human equivalent of a space heater." Virgil said then pointed his fork at Logan through the kitchen window,"And that one needs to learn to keep his midnight erections to himself." Logan turned to find Virgil looking at him and blushed bright red. 

"It was a good dream. Mostly woth you." Virgil had just recovered from his blush. Roman looked at Patton with a smirk.

"You should be thankful that you didn't have Patton behind you. If it was an bigger I might have been impaled." Roman and Virgil laughed while Patton hit the table like a judge calling order.

"Not at the breakfast table!" He shouted but was blushing brightly. Logan walked over with his plate of breakfast and Roman looked at Patton lustfully.

"So after breakfast then?" He ran his fingers gently over his hand while he sputtered at the response.

"Just stop trying Patt. They aren't worth it right now." Logan ate his food like a normal person, not like he wasn't as hungry as the rest of them but he had an image to maintain. Virgil looked at him and smirked, suddenly bold enough to try this. 

"So when will I be worth it? Just so I know when to come find you." He waited till he made eye contact with Logan before looking him up and down amd licking his lips,"You know somethings are worth trying. At least... twice." Logan blushed brightly before smirking.

"You're right. And I am always open to new things." Logan put his hand on Virgil's other leg.

Patton and Roman watched this exchange while covering their mouths to hide their laughter. Virgil just shook his head, not able to think of a response, and continued eating his food.

Things were relatively normal after that. They all ate and thanked Virgil for cooking. Virgil accepted their compliments with little trouble and then they went about their day. 

Logan took a shower after shouting finally sonce he felt so dirty after what happened. Roman logged what happened in a notebook he keeps for adventures, so he has ideas for later, not that he will use this one ever again. And Patton and Virgil decided to try some new recipes, after waitimg for Logan to get out so Patton could shower then Virgil. 

Roman took forever logging what had happened in excruciating detail so it wasn't until around 4 or 5 pm when he showered and they were all clean. By then Virgil and Patton had made enough to feed a small army, Logan had caught up on some of his reading, mostly medical books to learn more about what Roman must have gone through, and Patton had invited Deceit into the commoms as well. 

Roman looked the half snake side up and down before sitting next to him. Patton and Virgil came in and sat on the sofa as well while it took some convincing for Logan to join them on the sofa. They all ate and watched Disney movies. They all honestly had fun together.

"So you all finally figured put that you hate each other and you uninvited me to be your fifth wheel." Deceit said eventually. Virgil responded first.

"You're not the fifth wheel, we just though that you would want to be part of the family time." Virgil met his gaze and didn't back away when he glared. 

"Since when am I family?" He snapped at him. Roman ran a hand along his scaled arm.

"Do you want to be?" He asked feigning lust. Deceit tried not to let it show but he did. When everyone realized this they all got quiet and Deceit got up and stormed out. 

No one spoke for a while until Logan asked, "Roman? Do you think that the reason you couldn't defeat that monster was because it wasn't a monster?"

"What do you mean?" He seemed genuinely confused.

"Maybe it was Deceit." Logan said thoughtfully.

"Maybe. He does tend to he more in the background so he could watch from a distance and learn things. I know I learned more about you guys back when you all ignored me." Virgil added and Patton looked at all of them.

"You can't really think he would do that. Right?" He looked almost angry but Logan calmed him down.

"We aren't condemning him we just want to know if he had any part in that. And if he did, why?" Logan put his hand on the Patton's arm in a calming way.

"But why would he do that?" Roman asked, scared. "Why do that to us?" 

That's what they all were wondering.


End file.
